


Black Clover Scenarios

by precumming



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Cuddling, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, Siblings, Smut, Twins, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precumming/pseuds/precumming
Summary: Imagines, scenarios, and headcanons taken from my blog> https://blackcloverscenarios.tumblr.com/ <Index/Masterlist in first ChapterSend request to me on tumblr!





	1. INDEX

 

 

> **[ALL WORKS ARE FROM MY BLOG @BLACKCLOVERSCENARIOS ON TUMBLR](https://blackcloverscenarios.tumblr.com/) **

<https://blackcloverscenarios.tumblr.com/>

<https://blackcloverscenarios.tumblr.com/>

<https://blackcloverscenarios.tumblr.com/>

 

my requests are usually always open

send me a request through ask/message 

 

> **[RULES ](https://blackcloverscenarios.tumblr.com/rules) **

<https://blackcloverscenarios.tumblr.com/rules>

<https://blackcloverscenarios.tumblr.com/rules>

<https://blackcloverscenarios.tumblr.com/rules>

 

 

uploaded on here ~~so i get more clout~~ in case tumblr purges me !

 

* * *

 

 

 **Yami Sukehiro** x **F** **em!Reader  ** **-** Powerplay, Light BDSM **( NSFW )**

 **Nozel Silva x Fem!Reader - **Punishing s/o for backtalking **( NSFW-ISH )**

 **Luck Voltia, Magna Swing, Noelle Silva & Asta - **Headcanons: How they act/confess to their crush

 **Leopold Vermillion x Fem!Reader - **Declares his crush as his

 **Jack the Ripper x Reader** \- NSFW Headcanons  **( NSFW )**

 **Nozel Silva x Fem!Reader** \- Scenario: "Sometimes when we're togther we're not together"  **( NSFW )**

 **Grey, Luck Voltia, & Magn** **a** **Swing** \- First kiss/sexual interaction  **( NSFWISH )**

 **Asta x Fem!Reader** **-** Headcanons: S/o who needs to recharge with cuddles

 **Luck Voltia x Fem!Reader** \- Headcanons: Relationship headcanons

 **Yuno x Reader** \- Headcanons: Having a crush on the newest Black Bulls member

 **Brother!Asta x Sibling!Reader** \- Headcanons & Small Scenario: Asta as your twin brother

 **Luck Voltia x Reader** \- Headcanons: Short and mischevous s/o

 **Yuno x Reader** \- Scenario: "Cute" 


	2. Yami Sukehiro x Fem!Reader ( NSFW )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powerplay, Light BDSM

The captain of the Black Bulls was a scary man, everybody knew he was a terrifying person to be around.  The way death threats could easily slip off his tongue without being worried of a counter always amazed you,

“You focusin’ on me, (Y/N)?”

Nodding in return, his large hands went to your hips and up your shoulders.  One hand resting there, giving you a reassuring squeeze while the other went to your hair and yanked back.

Thighs trembling, you let out a low moan.  Yami let out a dry laugh, “Never thought you would get so wet over being manhandled,”

Shutting your eyes with an effort to keep your cool, the hand on your shoulder was gone as you felt something run up your folds.  With a little squeal, Yami chuckled at you again,

His fingers slid deep within you, going at a pace that you usually needed a build up for.  It hurt in a way that made you feel good, whining as he worked on your insides, you felt wet kisses being pressed against your neck.  His mouth trailed down your spine slowly as he fingered you none too gently.

When he reached your tailbone, he moved his mouth to your clit.  He kissed it a couple times, earning especially loud moans and a jerk of your hips.  You could practically feel his smirk, and before you could say anything about it, he was licking up your slit.

The coil in your stomach was overwhelming, almost suffocating.  Grinding your pelvis down against his mouth and fingers was all what you could do to help yourself.

That was until Yami completely pulled himself from you.

“Nooooo,” you whined out before you could stop yourself, his hands slipped around your thighs and flipped you so you were on your back and facing him,

“You know better than that,” The deepness of his voice caused your to tremble.

“I-It wasn’t e-even that good,” You lied, looking away from his eyes.

“Brat,” Yami let out a laugh, “You sure do talk big when your little pussy was clenchin’ around my fingers,”

A low whine threatened to spill from your lips as Yami trailed his left hand over your breasts and to your neck.  Resting comfortably there and giving a little squeeze,

“I’ve been thinkin’ about you all day,” His voice was quieter now, the gruff timbre of it never leaving, “I’ve been dyin’ to fuck this tight pussy of yours,”

You felt his cock push against your slippery folds, rubbing down your slit with an amused hum at how youe hips jerked up for him.

“I need you,” you whispered softly, your hands coming around to hold at the large hand on your neck.  The size difference between you two only made things better,

“Try again.”

You almost yelled as he pushed the head in only to pull back out and go back to sliding against your slit.

“Please, Captain Yami, my p-pussy needs you,”

Turning your head away due to the sinful sentance you whimpered out, you felt your face heat up as his cock slid inside of you.  Hissing through your teeth at the sudden intrusion, you felt him grind as his hips were pressed against the bottoms of your thigh and ass.

He surpressed a shudder as he pushed his cock inside.  You always managed to surprise him by pushing his own limits, he coud admit he thought it was humourous though.  

A large hand trailed up your body, breifly going and cupping your breast before moving up to your neck.  His hand wrapped around your throat and he gave you a squeeze.  All you could do was moan and wrap your smaller hands around his forearm.

Yami grinned as he pulled away only to slam his hips back into you.  The pace he started with was brutal almost, pulling out to the tip just to slam back inside of you.  Your legs were shaking and you could already tell you wouldn’t be able to walk properly tomorrow.

“I ain’t stoppin’ til this cunt is squeezin’ me tight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: https://blackcloverscenarios.tumblr.com/post/179811634943/first-request-and-were-starting-with-porn-but


	3. Nozel Silva x Fem!Reader ( NSFW-ISH )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishing s/o for backtalking

You were a noble who had a large family history, one that Nozel was aware of and that he considered equals.  Although, he did  _not_  consider you an equal in anyway.

He had no idea how a noble could be so ill-mannered and rude to their superiors, when he first met you at the Magic Knights entrance exam, he saw a noble who was proud of their magic and not afraid of battle.

But now, all he saw was a stupid girl who couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

Nozel had been showing you around the Silver Eagles base, taking the task for himself because he truthfully did want to get to know the new recruit he graciously took in.  He was quick to regret it due to your sharp tongue.

“This is your room, it’s going to be more proper than you’re used to,” He hissed, his tone and expression very bitter, “You’ll be assigned duties tomorrow.”

“Really?  This is it, then?  I get to sit in a room and just wait to be called?” You scoffed, rolling your eyes as you walked into the room, looking it all around before turning to him, “This is a proper room?”

Nozel took two long steps towards you and grabbed your chin, forcing you to look up at him.  His hold was strong, so you couldn’t pull away even if you tried.

As your eyes bore into his, you could tell you had infuriated him with such a small comment.

The silver haired man leaned down, his face inches away from yours.

**“You watch your mouth or else.”**

His words dripped venom.  The tension between you two was thick and overwhelming.  You felt hot and almost suffocated, his violet eyes locked onto your own colourful orbs.

“I-I never expected Nozel Silva–” Embarrassingly you stuttered out, taking a pause before continuing, “–to threaten one of his own Magic Knights.”

Nozel watched you closely.  He noticed how your eyes kept flickering about.  How you looked from his eyes to his lips then to anything else in the room and repeat.

He held back a petty smirk.  Pushing you backwards as he walked foward, the few steps behind you and to your bed.  As your knees hit the back of it you let out a surprised yelp, your behind falling and hitting the mattress as he stood above you.

Both hands cupped your face as he forced you to look at him.  He could feel how hot your face was and the shade of red that was spreading across your cheeks made him want to laugh at how easily embarrassed you were.

“I’m not afraid to punish you, and I know exactly how I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: https://blackcloverscenarios.tumblr.com/post/179830854673/lollll-apparently-shift-enter-means-to-post-and-i


	4. Luck, Magna, Noelle, & Asta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons: How they act/confess to their crush

> **LUCK**

  * he’s a borderline sociopath he has little to no emotions
  * but when he meets you hes like
  * WOA
  * at first he just wants to constantly fight you
  * pulls a LOT of pranks on you
  * if he accidentally makes u upset with pranks he feels terrible
  * it confuses him how bad he feels when he does something to upset you
  * after awhile he just wants to talk to you and be around you
  * like he literally craves being around you
  * when he sees you after a long time he gets so excited hes almost shaking
  * he hugged you once on impulse and when you didnt push him away he just made hugs a normal thing
  * he confesses one day out of the blue while you two are doing something stupid



“Ok, this ones gonna get Asta for sure this time!” You said as you ran back to the blond boy.

Luck only smiled at you, feeling as though nothing mattered at that moment except seeing you smile.  It made him feel so warm and happy on the inside.

“Hey, (Y/N)–”

“Shh!!  Here he comes!  Hide!”

Before he could duck his head, you wrapped your arms around his shoulder and pushed him down.  You were basically laying on his back hugging him and he felt like his heart was about to burst throughout his chest.

Asta innocently walked out of the base with Noelle close behind him, as soon as he was outside a large bucket of eggs came falling down and hit him right on the head.  You heard a loud scream from the boy and then a frightened shriek from the noble girl, you fell beside Luck and covered your mouth from laughing.

He only stared at you and smiled before leaning down to press a kiss against the hand you used to cover your mouth.  You eyes opened and looked up at him,

“(Y/N) I think I’m falling in love with you,”

 

* * *

 

>  
> 
> **MAGNA**

  * at first he thinks that hes just super protective of you because youre a new recruit
  * everyone thinks that at first
  * but as he keeps bugging you and picking fights with everyone else over you it becomes really apparent that yes
  * magna swing has a crush on you
  * finral makes comments constantly about it only to get a response of
  * “DO YOU WANNA DIE”
  * magna denies having a crush on you for awhile
  * he tries to avoid you to think about it
  * when avoiding you hurts his own feelings hes 100% sure that yes he does have a crush on you
  * has literally no idea how to tell you
  * someone else mentions it and when you roll with it hes just like 
  * “wait really”



Magna and Yami had just returned from their gambling adventures, wearing their clothes for once.  You were the first to greet them and have a surprised look on your face.

“Wow, you guys aren’t returning ass naked this time!” You laughed

“What, were you expecting us to?” Yami replied.

“Honestly?  Yeah.  You guys suck at poker.”

“Hey–we do  _not_ suck at poker!  We won this time!” Magna huffed, putting his hands on his hips as he glared down at you.

“ _Congrats”_ You said sarcastically,

“You should come with us next time, (Y/N),” Yami grunted as he sat down on the couch, flicking the butt of his cigarette to light a new one, “Maybe you gettin’ naked would finally make Magna shut up.”

Magna let out a choked cry, turning to his superior with an expression of betrayal.  His face got redder than his own fire magic.

“I would get naked if he just asked nicely.” You tutted, giving him a look along with a wink before walking away.

Yami let out a loud laugh as Magna snorted, turning to look at you as you walked away.  He quickly ran up to you and followed you out of the room asking you what _exactly_ you meant.

 

* * *

 

>  
> 
> **NOELLE**

  * DENIAL
  * she has a very posessive streak with you
  * when one of the other black bulls gets too close to you she gets super fidgety
  * constantly trying to get your attention with little things
  * whenever you praise her she dies
  * when finral shamelessly hits on you she gets sofuckin angry
  * she’ll simply insult anyone who flirts with you
  * or even gets too close to you
  * when you get too close to her she mocks you too
  * really gives off the wrong impression but cut this girl some slack
  * she really does like you a lot
  * decides to confess to you alone one day



Noelle asked you to join her on a walk.  She said it was a nice day and the fresh air would help her relax and she didn’t want to be alone.  Adding on that nobles should always be accompanied.

And of course, you accompanied her.  You noticed how close she was standing and how far you two were walking.  It was a good distance away from camp.  When she stopped walking completely, you took a few more steps ahead before stopping yourself and turning around.

“Noelle?  You alright?” You asked her softly.

She bit her lips and look away from you.  Her hands were grasping at her skirt shyly as her cheeks turned red.

“I-I have something I need to tell you,” She huffed, “And don’t go around blabbing about this either!”

Now it was your turn to get shy.  A mix of confusion, you took a few steps closer to her and grabbed her hands that were fidgeting with her skirt.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

The noble girl shut her eyes tightly as he small hands shifted and her fingers forced their way around yours, intertwining your hands with hers and holding onto you tightly.

“I LIKE YOU A LOT OKAY.”

 

* * *

 

>  
> 
> **ASTA**

  * hes a dumbass and a half
  * honestly thinks he just admires you a lot for your magic
  * and fighting skills
  * REALLY enjoys hanging out with you
  * when you help him train he tells you he would die for you
  * if he ever sees you upset he dies a little inside
  * makes a personal goal that if youre happy hes happy
  * does talk to you about sister lily and how much he wants to marry her
  * when magna teases him about how close you two are he just laughs it off
  * thinks about what magna said all day though
  * he sees you practicing magic with noelle one day
  * when you turn and wave to him with the happiest expression on your face he nearly melts
  * decides the next time you two are alone that he’ll blurt it out to you



Getting stuck cleaning the base was hell.  Not only was it because the rooms kept moving, but also there were SO many rooms to clean.  He tried his best, he really did, but he was visibly suffering and you took pity on the poor fool.

As you brought the broom to the ceiling to get rid of a few cobwebs, you set it on the ground and wiped your forehead with your sleeve.

“I think that’s it for this floor, do you wanna take a break or power through it all now?” You leaned on the stick and gave him a smile.

“Actually, I want to talk to you about something.” Asta said, pushing away his own fears.  You tilted your head as a sign for him to continue.

“You know how I always wanted to marry Sister Lily back at Hage?”

You nodded for him to continue, your brows furrowing in confusion and trying to grasp what he just said.

“I want to marry you instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: https://blackcloverscenarios.tumblr.com/post/179832299813/luck-hes-a-borderline-sociopath-he-has-little-to


	5. Leopold Vermillion x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declares his crush as his

When Leopold first laid his eyes on the newest Black Bulls member, he felt his heart lurch in his chest and a thousand angry butterflies beat against the walls of his stomach.

He wasn’t aware that Yami had recruited another new member.  Everyone knew how often the Black Bulls captain would recruit random members, usually people who have no name to them or have a criminal record.

The boy couldn’t believe you were apart of the Black Bulls!!  You looked beautiful like royalty, you had such a strong vibe of mana radiating off of you it had him shocked for once.

Leopold marched over to Asta and yanked him to the side, harshly whispering questions about you.

“Oh?  Thats (Y/N)!!  She’s our new recruit–”

“I know that, obviously!”  Leopold said, his smile almost frantic, “But who is she?  What family is she from?  Whats her magic?”

Asta stared at him for a second, giving him a smile, “Why don’t you ask her instead?”

“What–”

“HEY (Y/N)!!” The loud boy called out, getting your attention instantly.  He waved you over and Leopold looked like a deer in the headlights.

When you walked over, he couldn’t find any words to speak.  Asta introduced you to him.  He could very quickly realize that you were not royalty at all, the way you carried yourself wasn’t like any noble he’s met.

“This is Leopold, he’s my rival!”

“I thought Yuno was?”

“I have a lot of rivals!”

You laughed, and when you did he felt his face get hotter than any fire could make him.  He wanted to make you laugh like that.

“H-How do you like the Black Bulls?” He asked, noting how lame he sounded.

You smiled at him though, being patient with him an answering his question.  He asked another one, and you gave him another answer.  You both stood there, talking, him asking about your magic, your home, your family, and just you.

He heard his sister angrily screaming for him, that they had to leave and go back to the base now.  Before he turned off, he looked you in your eyes and gave you a big grin.

“I like you, and I want you to myself someday.”

This caused you to blush, and you smiled at him nervously.  Leopold couldn’t even think to stop smiling, dumbly, he turned to Asta and yelled,

“You hear that, Asta?!  (Y/N) is mine!  Don’t be my rival for another thing!”

As he bounded off, Asta stared at him confused before he asked you what it meant.  You told him not to worry about it, but looked forwards to when Leopold would sweep you off your feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: https://blackcloverscenarios.tumblr.com/post/180555680518/sorry-if-this-is-kinda-ooc-for-my-boyi-see-him


	6. Jack the Ripper x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Headcanons

  * Teases a Lot
  * at first he’d go real slow just to rile you up
  * then dive in no regrets
  * moves at a rlly fast pace
  * likes to give you a lot of neck hickeys
  * he likes them too but not on his neck, hes a captain after all !!!
  * gives some MAD HEAD
  * would focus more on you instead of him, wants you to be satisfied before he gets to be
  * lowkey into powerplay & knifeplay, would need ur consent for this tho…if not hes totally down either way
  * fucks pretty fast and holds onto some part of your body roughly
  * accidentally leaves bruises, he says hes sorry but u both kno hes not



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: https://blackcloverscenarios.tumblr.com/post/180559184022/i-decided-to-do-headcanons-since-it-wasnt


	7. Nozel Silva x Fem!Reader ( NSFW/ANGST )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario: "Sometimes when we're togther we're not together"   
> NSFW & Light Angst

During the day, it was impossible to coax Nozel off his high horse.  He was a prideful man, and made sure everyone knew of that.  Being a Magic Knight wasn’t just for fun: it was a job. It’s a stressful job that the eldest Silva son thrust himself into without a second thought.  Sometimes you think it would’ve been better, had he chosen to wait before becoming a knight.

You knew him better than he wished you would.  He was still grieving over his mother.  Although he wasn’t vocal about his loss, it was noticeable to you.  The way he spoke about his youngest sister and how you’ve seen him treat her, you know he does it because he’s afraid.  It’s a silly fear, but he doesn’t know what else to do.

When it’s nighttime, he lets you become more aware of his fears.  The bold Nozel Silva is quiet, whispering so softly that if you weren’t watching his lips move you wouldn’t know it was him.  Most of the time, he couldn’t be vocal about his worries.  He didn’t know what to say, how to describe the horrors in his mind into words for you to fathom.

Softly, oh so softly, he would hold you close to him.  Pressing cold kisses behind your ear, his hair brushing against yours.  Those scarred hands of his would shakily hold onto yours, almost as if he was afraid that if letting go meant you would disappear.  

Sometimes he would be still, his motions across your skin with no emotion attached to it.  Hands would trail to between your legs to play with you, rubbing hard against you to stimulate you for him.  You pants and soft whimpers would make him hold you tighter with his other arm, the hand reaching up to grope you.

He would always be holding onto you, going slow and taking in everything.  His fingers would leave you as he shifted to line himself up against you, as he rubbed against your slit you whined lewdly and grinded against him.  Before he could push himself inside, you sat up and turned to your side.  With a gentle shove, he lied on his back and watched as you gracefully mounted him, grabbing his erection and sliding down on him till you sat comfortably on his strong hips.

Usually he took charge, he was a Magic Knight Captain, after all.  He always had something to prove, had to remain prideful and strong over every small decision he made.  But when it came to you, he wanted to show you his weaknesses.

So when you began to ride him, he let out a low groan.  It excited you to hear such a sinful sound fall from his arrogant mouth.  You would bounce on his cock until his hands would grip your thighs tightly, your skin burning with the feeling of blooming bruises.  You could feel him trembling ever so slightly, his eyes beaming up into yours with desperation.

When you orgasmed, you couldn’t help but fold into him.  When he felt your kisses along his collarbone reach his neck with the same sloppy adoration he would give you, it made him feel so warm all over he could never describe that to another person.

It wouldn’t take long for him to climax after you, and when it was all done and over, you would hold him against your chest and kiss his face.  He would thank you softly, and you would shush him and tell him to sleep.  ‘I love you’s weren’t needed, not after such intense feelings were shared without words.

Remembering times like that made the melancholy feeling in your chest burn.  Since he became captain, he has been colder towards you.  You didn’t notice it happen, and when you became aware it was too late to fix anything.

The soft love making you two would make was gone.  There were no longer soft kisses, no whispers in the darkness of his bedroom.  He wouldn’t hold you like he did before.  The stress had eaten at him in a way he can’t recover, and he doesn’t know if he would ever be able to recover the adoration he had for you.

When he learns of Noelle excelling with her magic at the squad he forced her to go into, he’s devastated almost.  He sits on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.  You could feel how guilty he felt, how much he regretted being too full of himself to take his sister into his squad.

“Nozel,”

He ignored your call.  He hadn’t even moved.  You approached him with a sigh, and stood in front of him for a moment.

“Nozel, please,”

Your voice was soft.  He almost wanted to give up again, to go back to holding onto you and beg for you to make him feel better.

But he couldn’t, he was a captain now.  He had to become a prideful man without a secret side to him.

Nozel simply stood up, ignoring you completely as he walked to his side of the bed and lied down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: https://blackcloverscenarios.tumblr.com/post/180594733620/i-read-the-manga-recently-and-tbh-i-hate-nozel-so


	8. Luck, Magna & Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Scenario: First kiss/sexual interaction

> **LUCK**

Everybody but you and the cheery berserker was out doing missions or training.  For once, it was just the two of you.

Usually, you would collaborate on planning pranks and setups on the other members.  But today, it was different.

You told Luck you weren’t feeling too well, so he wanted to make you feel better.  That concluded of sitting in the common area, him lying between your legs.  His back was against your chest as he held your hands, playing around with them and refusing to let go of them.

For the most of it, you both were just talking.  But it had gotten silent for a moment.  Luck had turned his head to look up at you, giving you a big happy smile before kissing you.

It took you by surprise but you smiled and kissed him back.  It didn’t take long for him to pull back, a dreamy expression on his face.

“What was that for?”

“I just love you so much,”

His voice was collected, and level.  For once it wasn’t bursting with energy and full of excitement.  You brought out new emotions within him he never thought he would be allowed to experience.

You laugh and press your forehead against his, your face burning red.  Luck would kiss you again before turning onto his stomach, wrapping his arms around your waist as he continued to kiss you.  It deepened, and he began to take it more seriously.

Slowly you began to sink into the couch, his kisses on your lips were causing you to melt in his loose embrace.  He would giggle into the kisses a lot, causing you to giggle too.  Luck would move from your lips to pepper kisses over your cheeks, your nose, even going as far to kiss between your eyes.

His arms let go of you, his hands trailing up your body before going down to the edge of your shirt.  Luck had came off as bold, loving and ready to go further.  But you could tell he was nervous.  He didn’t want to pressure you.

Luck’s loving kisses began to trail down your chin and to your neck, turning harsh and into small bites.  He began to suck at your neck, causing you to let out a low groan you didn’t know you were holding back.

This caused him to jolt back for a moment, to let his excitement get the best of him for a moment.  His hands wander up your shirt, feeling around your body nervously.  Mapping you out for only himself to learn and conquer.

You whimper into his mouth and brushed your knee between his legs, pushing at the hardness between his legs.  The usual giggly man let out the most lewd groan you have ever heard.

Both of you froze for a moment before clinging to one another and having a full makeout session.  It was no longer gentle and full of assurance, it was all tongue and teeth.  He groped you without shame as you hooked a leg over his waist and grinded against the delicious hardness he was packing.

 

* * *

 

 

> **MAGNA**

It wasn’t uncommon for you and Magna to go running about the world.  Sometimes you would go on rides with him around, dropping into the city, watching him lose at gambling, buying things for each other and the rest of the squad.

But today, you were doing your weekly training with him.  You two always practiced magic together, almost as much as he and Luck did.  Lately, Magna had been wanting to train physically.  Without magic.  Hence why Luck stopped tagging along a long time ago.

It took a real dumbass for someone not to notice how much Magna admired Asta.  He looked up to the newest Black Bull, he found his hard work admirable and manly as hell.

Back into current time, Magna bellows at you to come at him.

You run at him, full force.  He knows he told you to do it, but for some reason he’s not prepared as you start screaming too.  He sputters at you and laughs at how comically you look, just until you body slam him full force and roll on the ground with him.

Both of you groan for a second, only for you to sit on his chest, your hands quickly found his wrists as you held them above his head.

“Thought you were gonna put me in my place!  Where’s that cocky yankee at, huh?” You laughed at him.

He groaned, and you rolled off him.  Letting go of his hands and sitting beside him, you looked at him quizzically.

“Did I actually hurt you?”

Your hand touched his arm as he laid motionless.  After your curious poke, you actually began to worry when he didn’t respond.  Before you could question him again, he roared and pushed you onto the ground.

He laughed at your confused expression, noticing how angry you became at such a small time.  

“You asshole!  I actually thought I hurt you–”

He cut you off by leaning over you, pressing his lips against yours.  Stunned for a brief second, you decide to put your anger towards the kiss and deepen it harshly.  

You both begin to kiss each other without abandon, laying on the dirt as the sun began to drift off in the horizon.  Your arms go around his shoulders and pull him towards you.  He has one hand planted on the ground beside you so he doesn’t lose his balance.

Roughly, you grab his free hand and trail it down your body.  Breaking the kiss for a moment, you breathily whisper against his lips,

“Touch me,”

 

* * *

 

 

> **GREY**

Grey would ALWAYS transform in public.  There would never be a time where she would be untransformed out where people could see the two of you together.

You knew it wasn’t because she was ashamed of your relationship, she was ashamed of herself and how she looked.  It made you upset at how much she hated how she looked.

Today, you asked Charmy if she could make some food for you to take up to Grey.  Charmy was more than happy to comply, even saying if you both were still hungry afterwards that she was ready to make a feast for you both to enjoy alone.

You brought the food to your girlfriend’s room, sitting on her bed as you both ate and talked together.  It didn’t take long for the two of you to finish the giant plate you were given, setting it to the side and deciding on just spending the rest of the night talking to each other.

Grey had wrapped her blanket around herself, trying to hide with shame.  You had noticed that the whole day she had been a lot more withdrawn and quiet.  She would usually babble at you not to look at her, or how she could transform into anyone else right now.

"What’s wrong, Grey?” You asked her quietly,

She pursed her lips for a moment before whispering back to you, “Sorry you have to see me in this form…my manas been really weak today, so I can’t change..”

You frown at this and she notices.  Shes well aware at how much you dislike her disliking herself.

“I’m glad your manas weak today, I get to see your beautiful face all day!”

She squeaks, jumping and bringing the blanket up more.

“W-why do you like me s-so much??”

You give her a surprised look, as if asking her if she’s seriously asking you that question.  Grabbing a handful of the blanket, you pull it down enough to see her face.  Grey refuses to meet your eyes, looking to the side with a flushed face.

Cupping her face, you kiss the tip of her nose as you begin to tell her how much you love her eyes, and how her hair suits her perfectly.  Rambling on how her skin was soft and smooth, how she moved carefully with everything she did.

She would stare at you in awe.  Absolutely shocked that you genuinely find her so pretty.  A little squeal would rise from the back of her throat as she tries to hide her face from your romantic stare.

“Don’t you dare hide that pretty face from me!  I will lose my mind!”

You try to pry her hands from her face, and she lets out a laugh.  It warms your heart and causes butterflies to swarm wildly in your stomach.  When you get her hands away from her face, you see she’s smiling at you with such joy you can’t help but return the smile.

In a sudden movement, Grey leans up and presses the softest kiss against your lips.

It made you breathless.

After a moment of silence, of you staring at her with an expression she’s never seen, shes frowning again with her brows furrowed.  She makes an attempt to hide herself again, only for you to grab both of her hands with your own.

“You are so beautiful,”

Leaning down, you kissed her back.  Your lips pressing warmly against hers as she trembled gently underneath you.  Your lips rolled against each other as if they were meant for each other only.  After a while of gentle kissing, you bite her bottom lip and she lets out a moan into your mouth.

Pulling back quickly, you sputter out a quiet ‘are you okay, did i hurt you?’

She cuts you off by putting her hands on the back of your neck,

“K-kiss me more..p-please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: https://blackcloverscenarios.tumblr.com/post/180627887170/its-all-good-tysm-for-requesting-i-appreciate


	9. Asta x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons

  * honestly asta is so down with this
  * youre having a bad day??? dont worry asta has big arms for big hugs
  * when you start getting snappy in public he holds your hand and gives you a couple squeezes
  * he smiles at you a lot and tries to talk to you so you feel better
  * when you get home, hes more than happy to cuddle with you
  * loves to hold you and lay his head against your neck
  * sometimes talks to you while having a cuddle sesh
  * other times its mostly quiet and you two just enjoy each others prescense
  * he LOVES to be the big spoon!!!!!!!
  * Astas already super protective over you so being the big spoon makes him feel so much better
  * he picks up the cuddle habit and when he has a bad day he gets the urge just to hold you till he feels better
  * has literally spent a whole day cuddling because you both needed it



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: https://blackcloverscenarios.tumblr.com/post/180660729622/honestly-asta-is-so-down-with-this-youre-having-a


	10. Luck Voltia x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons: Relationship headcanons

  * luck is a firm believer on soulmates 
  * youre his first and last lover
  * constant physical affection
  * just holding his hand makes him feel better
  * requires at minimum of four hugs and five kisses per day
  * would plan the most cynical of pranks with you
  * pulling jokes on the rest of the black bulls with him was a must
  * makeout session after a good prank
  * loves to spar with you
  * its obvious that he lets you win
  * play wrestles with you a lot
  * he likes to do things with you that require activity hohohoho
  * cuddling is hard for him bc its hard for him to stay still for long
  * when he gets too rowdy if you kiss his forehead he resets




	11. Yuno x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons: Having a crush on the newest Black Bulls member

  * when he first hears the black bulls has a new recruit
  * he just sighs
  * yuno thinks youre like the rest of the black bulls
  * loud and obnoxious
  * when you two first meet he doesnt say a single word to you
  * you are loud and obnoxious
  * but he likes you 
  * a lot
  * after seeing you a couple more times he finally talks to you
  * he blushes around you
  * sylph gets TRIPLE sassy when youre around
  * gets jealous pretty easily yet refuses to admit it
  * when he sees asta getting close to you he almost loses his god damn mind
  * has absoloutely no idea how to confess to you
  * probably doesnt confess at all
  * yuno would be happy if you were happy




	12. Brother!Asta x Sibling!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons & Small Scenario: Asta as your twin brother  
> !!THIS IS NOT INC//EST!!

  * you were found as an orphan with yuno and asta
  * they thought you were just another orphan at first
  * it became very obvious that you two were twins
  * not only did you look strikingly similar
  * but you had no magic and so did he
  * asta and yuno were your brothers who would step on a nail for you
  * you stayed motivated to become strong without magic just like your twin
  * he aimed to become the wizard king whilst you aimed to simply survive in this magic driven world
  * you save all the letters asta and yuno send



 

* * *

 

Asta bellowed as they landed at Hage village, too excited to keep it inside.

Without a moment later, there was a scream in the distance.  It mirrored his and made Magna tilt his head, Noelle scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Before the other two knights could get a word in, they saw someone running full force towards them and both yelled out.  Asta only laughed loudly and ran towards you, wrapping his arms around you and spinning you.

Noelle let out a squeal as she watched, her usual jealousy bubbling inside of her.

"Who is this?!" She demanded, crossing her arms.

"Sorry!!  This is my twin, (Y/N)!"

You waved to the two knights, smiling big.  Noelle blushed as she noticed how similar you two really looked.

"O-Oh,"

Magna let out a belly laugh, Noelle ducking her head away and stuttering quietly to herself.


	13. Luck Voltia x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons: Short and mischevous s/o

  * BET
  * he knew he was in love with you when he saw you setting up some prank
  * you thought he'd snitch at first but nah he helped out
  * absoloutely loves how mischievous you are
  * uses how short you are to his advantage, constantly teasing you
  * resting his arms on your shoulder
  * bumps into you
  * sometimes steps on you
  * “sorry, i didnt see you there”
  * “i wish you could see the weather from up here"
  * when you two are in an established relationship, everyone else thought the pranks would tone down
  * but no they got worse
  * you told luck to use his magic all around the house
  * hes surprised he never thought of it!
  * so whenever someone moves too fast they get a zap
  * the final straw is when yami goes to shit and his butt gets zapped
  * after he yells at you two youre both rolling in laughter
  * yall dont even feel bad




	14. Yuno x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario: "Cute"  
> Fluffy fluff uwu

Going out for a date between you and Yuno was a luxury.  You wish you could go out on dates more often, you're allowed to as much as you want but with your boyfriend being apart of the Golden Dawn, he had little to no free time.

Instead of going somewhere fancy, worth gold, he decided to take you to a forest where you both could be alone.  He packed a small picnic and smiled as he presented it to you, only for you to return the favour with a flurry of kisses on his face.

After your meal, you both sat on the blanket just admiring the scenery.  Little moments like this really made everything worth being together.

Although, quiets moments never lasted long between the two of you.

"How has it been back at your base?"

"It's been fantastic!" You yelled, stretching your arms out, ethusiastically, "Oh my Gods, the funniest thing happened the other day!"

As you loudly spoke, doing wild gestures with your arms to show how excited you were.  Yuno couldn't stop himself from smiling.  He loved how happy you got over the smallest things, how joyful you were constantly and how you wanted everyone to know about how something made you happy.

Yuno never before thought he would enjoy your company.  Growing up with Asta, you think he would be glad to get away from constant screaming and flailing.  But there was something about the way you did it that made him interested in you.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly pushed down.  Back hitting the ground, he let out a soft 'oof', his eyes staring up at yours.  

"Are you even listening to me?!"

He blinked at you a couple of times, before smiling and leaning up on his elbows.  Yuno kissed the tip of your nose before giving you a lopsided smile,

"You're really cute, you know?"


End file.
